


Curse of the Soul Mates

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortality, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and Cat investigate their immortality, but will there be a price to pay.





	Curse of the Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part of the series, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara woke to a new day, she slept much easier since yesterday after talking to her wife but the guilt remained, eating away inside her but it was the guilt she would have to bare but at least not alone, Cat was by her side forever and she brought comfort to Kara.

Kara often remembered the first time they met over 300 years ago, she immediately fell in love with Cat the moment they met and then discovered they were both immortal, neither of them knew why they were the way they were they had each other.

Both lost their family a long time ago.

Kara often wondered and hoped that they would soon find out the reason why they were cursed but then again, eternity with the one you love was a blessing.

Cat woke up to an empty bed and smiled as she smelt the enticing aroma of the coffee and the breakfast Kara was making for her.

She got dressed into her pyjama’s and walked back out into the kitchen, Kara was working on the breakfast and Cat watched her, Kara was humming a gentle melody as she prepared their breakfast.

Cat picked up her coffee and took a sip as she sat down, thought she was feeling somewhat wobbly after last night’s activities, Kara had an unusual technique in their love making that made Cat scream like a banshee every time she came.

There was never a night the two of them went without sex, they made love quite often and of course 300 years of marriage also they had quite a few arguments and they ended in hot make up sex that left them breathless and grinning like idiots.

Kara turned to her wife and smiled “Here you go” she said as she passed Cat her breakfast and Cat smiled back, planting a kiss on Kara’s wrist “Thanks” she whispered and Kara shivered.

They remained silent whilst having breakfast and Cat knew something was on her wife’s mind.

“Kara honey, what’s wrong?” Cat asked her wife.

“Cat… I’ve been thinking” she whispered “I think I know where we can go to search for answers on our immortality.

Cat stopped eating and stared at her wife before her eyes went wide and she shook her head vigorously “No, no way Kara… we agreed never to talk about that” Cat reminded her.

“I know Cat but maybe she had something in her records that could help us” Kara reasoned and Cat shook her head more firmly “I said no Kara, we are not going down this path” she got up from the dinner table and went to the window, lowering her head as fear filled her.

“Why you so afraid?” Kara asked and Cat closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheek slowly.

“Because there is always a price when messing with that stuff and if I had to choose Kara, I would rather stay immortal with you rather than lose you” Cat said and Kara smiled as she pulled Cat close to her body.

“I would too honey, I can’t survive without you” Kara whispered as their foreheads pressed tight to each other and their eyes closed.

They remained silent for a while before finally Kara opened her eyes “How about this? We look and find out why and if there is a price, we leave it alone” she whispered.

Cat looked deep in thought and sighed before nodding her head, she needed to know why they were cursed to this life too.

“You still got the key?” Cat asked and Kara nodded her head.

“Come on, let’s go before I change my mind” Cat said and they walked hand in hand back into the bedroom, Cat opened the door of the closer as Kara grabbed an old key from the bedside draw as Cat pulled a small chest out of the closet.

They sat down and Kara handed Cat the key and Cat nodded her head and she used the key to unlock it, Kara watched as her wife opened the chest and inside were books and papers.

“Damn she always was OCD when it came it neatness” Cat commented and Kara giggled as she picked up the first book “I know, remember that one time she invited us around her place?” Kara asked and Cat laughed “Oh that was so funny, she was constantly straightening her spices and you kept moving them just to wind her up” Kara smirked.

“Oh, come on, you weren’t as innocent… you kept moving things too just to make her twitch” Kara said and Cat grinned at her “Well it was fun” she commented.

Kara and Cat ran through every book slowly and carefully and Kara was on the final book, they remembered all the good times they had with their friends who were long since gone, Kara would have continued to remember the past but she spotted something on the book that made her take notice.

‘The curse of the soul mates’ it read unknown to Kara that she read it out loud, Kara looked to Cat and saw her wife was just as stumped as she was, they read onwards.

The curse was a cycle, never ending and constantly going, Kara would have read on but there was a gust of wind and smoke rose from the book, Cat and Kara dived back and hugged up against the nearest wall as the white smoke formed into a woman in a long silk black dress.

She stretched her arms wide and groaned before looking to Cat and Kara who were looking at her in shock.

“About time… 150 years since the book was last opened by the true owner, 500 years since the last 2 cursed soul mates was given the choice” she said.

“Who are you?” Kara demanded placing herself between Cat and the woman.

“I am Astra” she replied as she stood there looking at the 2 immortal soul mates.

“What do you want?” Cat asked.

Astra smiled as she picked up the book in her and looked at it before pointing to them both, “One of you” she pointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading this. :)


End file.
